


Round Fourteen

by Clefaiiiry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Degradation, Drug Use, Enthusiastic Consent, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Just Stims but better safe than sorry, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds, Sloppy thirteenths?, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Octavio finds Elliott stuck in a wall.





	Round Fourteen

This club was not unfamiliar to Octavio, nor was the knowledge that they operated a glory hole ‘round the back; He’d done his fair share of shifts when he was high strung after a gruelling match.

He didn’t know they’d added… this.

In the back room, out of sight from anyone who didn’t go looking for it, was where he found him. Octavio had seen a lot of crazy shit in his time, but Elliott Witt stuck halfway through a wall, legs one side, torso on the other, left in this… state was a whole other level.

He only knew it was Elliott because the club owner was charging extra for those curious enough to ask.

The room he’d been left in was basic; a concrete floor that was easy to clean, white walls that were less so. Nothing of note in the rest of the room, just a door leading back to the side where Elliott was probably hanging limp.

_Speaking of..._

Octavio made a point of plodding across the room as loudly as possible, trailing a hand over the small of his back, down to his ass to lightly squeeze. Elliott immediately shuddered, a choked moan forcing its way from his hoarse throat.

He couldn’t hold himself up, bare feet dragging uselessly against the floor. He was trembling, in part from the strain of being forced into one position for so long and in part from the endless overstimulation.

Dried cum stained his legs, skin raw and hot to the touch, a crude little tally etched into his right thigh with black marker pen.

_Thirteen. No wonder he’s so tuckered out._

Scrawlings covered the wall. Someone had written **WHORE** in huge, blocky letters, another had left _cumslut_ in a pretty cursive. Someone else had drawn a cluster of arrows pointing to his hole with ‘free cock sleeve’ etched in a near ineligible chicken scratch. There was even a little heart on his ass, a red mark that looked distinctly like a handprint slapped over it.

A vibrator had been hastily shoved in his ass to plug up his hole, taped in place to stop it from slipping out, the control cord dangling between his thighs. It was silent and motionless, the battery having probably died quite some time ago, and was now just a glorified butt plug.

“Jeez, you look like you’ve been having fun here, _compadre_ ,” Octavio said with a sharp whistle, “you seem pretty tired, want me to get you out?”

“Don’t you dare, aah,” Elliott’s muffled voice came from the other side, “Octavio, I know that’s you- gah, piece of shit.”

Octavio snickered. “What are you doing here?”

“Selling cookies, what the fuck do you think? There’s a tally on my damn thigh, I’m covered in cum, and I’ve got my ass p-plugged up with some bastards- mmh, shitty dildo. Use those two brain cells of yours- oh, fuck.”

Octavio kneaded the flesh of his ass, taking a moment to appreciate how lovely Elliott’s groans were. He briefly wondered who else had come along. Other legends maybe?

Gibraltar would’ve taken it slow, building up with steady, hard thrusts as Elliott squirmed and clawed at the wall. He’d let Elliott finish, probably say ‘thank you’ afterwards, give him a little pat, ask him about his day while he cleaned him up a little.

Then there was Caustic… Did he even have sex? Was he physically capable of having sex or was he just like a Ken doll down there? Not like he’d care about anything but shoving himself in for a quick release and then dumping Elliott to fend for himself once he was done.

Maybe Bloodhound found him like this and was merely content to tease his cock until he was writhing. Or was the vibrator theirs? Octavio didn’t know them too well, but maybe they were the type to carry a vibrator around in their pack. _Just in case._

“If you’re not here to stuff me full, then just fuck off- aaah...”

“Even _I_ think this is a little intense. You really should take better care of yourself, El.”

Octavio tore off the tape and pulled the vibrator out, a lewd glob of cum trickling down his thighs. He tossed it over his shoulder, drawing a finger through the mess that drooled out of his hole. Elliott was panting, quivering violently as Octavio spread his cheeks.

“Was it a tally for every time you’ve been fucked or just every time a new guy came along?”

“You think… think I know? I lost count- aah, a while ago.”

“Because this,” Octavio said, pushing two fingers in, “should probably be your last run either way.”

Elliott grumbled something indistinct, tried his best to support his lower half on shaky legs only to crumple as Octavio pressed another finger in.

“They just slip right in,” he mused in awe, more to himself than Elliott, catching the rim as he pulled out. Elliott moaned uselessly, jolting as he tried to chase the sensation.

Octavio yanked his shorts halfway down his thighs, stopping to give himself a few quick strokes. Not that he needed it, he’d been ready for this since the moment he’d strolled in _._

“Put it back, ple- eeease!”

Octavio slipped in with a squelch and a low, steady groan. He should not have been surprised at how loose and wet and _hot_ he was, but the feeling was too much. As he bottomed out, Octavio dropped his forehead against the wall, one hand clutching Elliott’s hip hard enough to add the other bruises he’d amassed.

Elliott jolted and sobbed, followed by a thud that must have been his fist against the wall. His toes curled as he failed to push backward.

“Fuck, move, pl- aah, please!”

Then Octavio had an idea. He pulled out completely, the sound that tore from Elliott’s throat breaking his heart. He toyed with Elliott’s hole, fingers trailing the rim but never quite dipping inside, as he rooted about in his pocket and yanked out a Stim.

“Don’t be a fuck- fucking tease! Please! Come on!”

Octavio jammed the stim into his own thigh. A white hot spark coursed through his entire being, leaving him shaking, heart ready to burst from his chest. He grinned widely, grabbed Elliott’s hips with both hands and shoved himself in entirely. There was no moment of calm to recover, no chance to adjust. Octavio was snapping his hips before Elliott could even process what was happening.

Elliott _screamed_. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t think he had it in him to cum again, but lo and behold his cock twitched to attention as he babbled and whimpered.

Each movement left Elliott in tears. He tried his damndest to clench around the cock, blunt nails scrabbling against the concrete for purchase. It hadn’t been the biggest dick he’d taken that evening, but the sheer intensity was too much. He could only slump against the wall and just _take it._

Octavio hissed, taking his cock and jerking in time with his thrusts. It was too fast. His legs were starting to ache even through his stimmed haze. He was so, _so close,_ he refused to let up for a second.

And, even after so many loads, Elliott could not _shut up._

“Fuck, I can’t- Oct- nnh, please! More, I need mor- aaah!”

If he were any more lucid, Octavio would have commented on how he’d love to find someone to shove a cock down his throat and give his mouth something else to do. For now all he could do was push to the limit and dream.

When Elliott let out a pitiful keen and splattered his cum over the wall, Octavio didn’t relent, too busy chasing his own release. Not even as Elliott feebly pawed at the ground, another thud as he smacked the wall and went totally limp.

_Just a little bit more-_

Octavio thrust all the way in, relishing in the sloppy heat and groping at Elliott’s ass as he finally, _finally_ came. He collapsed against the wall, gave a few more shallow jerks and pulled out. A drawn-out whimper came through the wall and he gave Elliott a little pat on the ass. Simple praise, but effective if the whine was any indication.

The sheer amount of cum and lube that dripped out of Elliott’s loose hole would’ve made him instantly hard again if not for the exhaustion settling in. The stim always made him crash hard post-orgasm. He just barely had the energy to add another tally to his thigh with a little chuckle.

“Fourteen. Is that a new record for you, El?”

“I can’t-” Elliott cried, the trembling beginning to grow more violent, flinching away from his touch, “God, I- Octavio, it’s too much-”

“Shush, hey, you’re okay, you did so well. I’ll get you out, just sit tight, okay?”

It took several minutes, but once Elliott was free from the wall after God-knows how many hours, he fell into Octavio’s side, his legs as useless as a newborn fawn’s.

“C’mon we’ll go get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Beside the ache that seeped into every sore muscle and the sticky, wet mess that covered his lower half, Elliott was pleasantly warm. Octavio’s hands were gentle, guiding him towards the showers, whispering soft praise and rubbing his back the entire way.

They weren’t anything fancy, just a bare cubicle with a tacky curtain, but if Elliott had any objections he was incapable voicing them.

He didn’t protest as Octavio climbed in beside him. The hot water felt too good against his tired skin, a patchwork of blacks and reds and purples blossoming across every inch.

“How do you feel?”

It took a few seconds for his voice to cut through the fog.

Elliott gave him a dopey smile. “Good,” was all he could muster as he nuzzled into Octavio’s chest. The tiniest gasp slipped from his lips as Octavio’s wandering hands brushed a fat purple mark in his hip.

“Jeez you’re a mess,” Octavio laughed. It was a playful jab rather than an insult. Elliott hummed.

There was a soft hand on his chin and he glanced up in time to meet Octavio’s lips. He moaned, lacking the energy for anything deeper. But it was enough. They pulled back, just far enough to press their foreheads together.

“Next time,” Octavio said with a smirk, “we’re doing that face to face.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to post this from my phone, second attempt. If I have to type all those tags out again I swear to GOD-
> 
> I was kinda reluctant to post this, didn’t like how it turned out but Jay forced my hand and helped me work up the motivation to edit and post this. uwu
> 
> Anyway I’m a pretty big fan of stuck in a wall stuff and there is ZERO in the Apex tag yet I am disappointed. Pretty sure you can’t get hard after thirteen prior rounds buuut details. It’s the future maybe they have shorter refractory periods.
> 
> Everyone loves Elliott Witt 💖❤️  
> It distracts from how he likely uses activities like this to seek out human contact he would otherwise have no access to since losing so many people who were close to him. :(
> 
> Also Octane and Mirage are both trans don’t @ me
> 
> It’s 3am rn okay I am sleepy I’ll fix any formatting stuff tomorrow


End file.
